Power distribution equipment requires a multitude of combining and distributing circuits and also requires passing multiple conductors into and out of such equipment. At the same time safety codes impose specific clearance distances for conductor bending room complicating the handling of multiple conductors. In addition, safety switches are required to de-energize equipment prior to service. An electrically controlled switch, such as a contactor, can provide disconnecting means in smaller more cost effective packages than manual disconnects; however, contactors require a source of control power, the addition of which increases the cost and complexity of systems in which they are used. According, it would be an advance in the art to provide systems which can efficiently support multiple conductors and/or utilize contactors without the need for an additional power source.